


Keep On Dreaming

by AnAngryRat



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: One night of drinking and a game of Never Have I Ever... lead to some interesting revelations.





	Keep On Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> One book and two movies later here I am again.

"Never have I ever done a wheelie," Ben said.

The rest groaned putting a finger down and downed a shot. (Except for Eddie because he was a boring twat.) Ben and Eddie had all five fingers, Mike had four, Stan and Bill three each, Bev two, and Richie a pathetic little one.

"Ben, you need to live a little," Mike sighed.

"It scares me, like unicycles. Man wasn't made for one wheel." Ben defended.

Bev gently patted his leg. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Richie opened his mouth with the intention of offending everyone in the room.

"Y-your turn," Bill called out gesturing with his three fingers towards Stan. Richies mouth snapped close.

Stan scrunched up his face. "Never have I ever kissed someone."

Bev, Bill, and Ben all put down a finger without looking at each other and took a shot. Richie’s eyes glazed over and he took a shot putting down his last finger. Eddie sputtered.

"Who the fuck would kiss you, trash mouth?"

"You did."

Silence. Eyes turned from Richie to Eddie. Eddie’s eye twitched before slow dawning horror graced his freckled face.

"I thought that was a dream." He gasped.

"Naw, babe, one hundred percent real." Richie sneered.

"Holy shit!" Beverly said. "He's not lying."

"W-why didn't you t-tell m-me?" Bill shouted.

Eddies sharp eyebrows went devastatingly straight before fury morphed his face into an impish scowl. He punched Richie in the sternum. Then again. And again. And again. Punctuating each word. "My mother hasn't stopped handing me ‘pray the gay away’ pamphlets in three months!!"

"You kissed him in front of Mrs. K?!" Mike screeched.

Richie caught Eddies next punch then held both his hands before the other boy pushed him down.

" _I’m gonna kill you_!" Eddie roared struggling in Richie’s grasp.

"If your mother couldn't kill me, what makes you think you can?" Richie sang a shit eating grin smeared across his face.

"Wait," Ben said waving his hands, "when did this happen?"

Richie knowing Eddie couldn't break out of his grasp began to smile stupidly into space.

"I'd do it again."

"The fuck you will!"

Riche leaned in real close making Eddie’s eyes cross. "Wanna bet?"

Eddie flushed and shoved away crossing his arms.

"How!" Bev asked cutting through their moment.

"Shall you or I tell this tale," Richie asked a hand on his chest.

"You, you sick fuck." Eddie grumbled. "I need to hear what pathetic excuses got you in the hospital."

"This is what broke Richie's leg?!?" Mike shouted.

"And I repeat," Richie said ignoring Mike. "I'd do it again."

"Stop pussy footing around and tell us." Stan demanded.

"Fine, fine," Richie placated falsely exasperated. "Remember when Eddie had the flu?"

 

3 months and 2 weeks ago

 

Eddie was sick. Richie had to do his friend the honor of seeing him while down. Every time they were on the phone Eddie would profess his will as if he were on his death bed.

"Richard, *cough, hack, cough* I give my Spider-Man collection to you. Toys and all. Since, *sniffs, blows nose, cough, hack, sniff, cough* it's all you'll have to remember me by."

"I'll be over in ten." Richie told him over the fourth violent coughing fit since they started the conversation.

"You'll die! Don't get infected with the plague--" Richie cut off his pleas and started the eight-minute walk and two-minute tree climb into Eddies room. Richie opened the window and clambered in. He tripped onto the floor before he could get a word out. It was easier four years and a foot and a half ago.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? My mother’s down stairs." Eddie hissed his voice deeper and hoarser.

"I got that covered." Richie said pushing himself up.

"What?"

"We went at it so hard last night she can't make it up."

Eddie gasped and wound up a fist to slug him before hacking out lungs. Richie rubbed a hand along his back. If you're not with them at their worst you don't deserve them at their best.

"Sorry, Eds."

Eddie grabbed three tissues. "Not my name." He blew his nose hard and started to struggle out of bed. Richie helped him out and watched as he floated over to pick up his trash can and then floated out of the room. Richie watched a little disheartened. Eddie was supposed to be more of a little spitfire than that.

He heard dry heaving and a small splash. Richie’s stomach crawled up his throat and he swallowed it down. Gross. There was a soft snick and whoosh as his upstairs sink started.

"You need anything, baby?" Mrs. Kaspbrak called.

"No, mom." Eddie said muffled.

"Something happen?"

The water started again.

"No, just brushing my teeth, and taking my medicine." Eddie called back.

"Alright be careful."

Richie could tell from the silence Eddie was sighing.

"Okay."

A toilet flushing and the soft clink of aluminum against linoleum. Probably leaving the trash can to wash for another time. Or forgetting why he picked it up in the first place.

Eddie shuffled back in looking more worn out than before. Richie got up to help him back into bed then backed off when Eddie swatted at him.

"You should probably leave." Eddie muttered miserably. Richie smiled.

"Not until I fuck your mother one last tim--" Eddie punched him.

"Fuck off, shit for brains." Eddie broke into a coughing fit. Richie winced.

"Stop looking at me like that." Eddie snarled weakly snuggling back under his covers. Richie climbed over so he could sit next to his head he dragged a hand through sweaty his hair. He was pale and his lips slightly chapped, and it tugged on Richie’s tiny evil little heart when he leaned into his touch.

"You look like shit." Richie said almost horrified by how fucking fond he sounded.

"I feel like shit." Eddie sighed. "I'm gonna die."

"You're not gonna die, princess."

"I'm gonna die, choking on my vomit like the lamest rock star in history, and on my obit," he cut himself off to cough. Richie waited patiently for him to finish his last rites sermon. "Obituary it'll read Edward Kaspbrak Died a Virgin Who's Never Been Kissed."

Richie snorted.

"I can fix that, easily."

"Hm?" Eddies eyes were closed and he was half asleep somehow. Richie was going to take a hard guess and say that it was some heavy fucking duty medication kicking in.

Richie without a thought in his glasses covered face, leaned down to kiss him. Eddie lifted up to meet him. He kissed so sweetly and so softly, that Richie melted into the mattress to get closer.

He pulled away just long enough to whisper, "Gross."

Eddie dragged him in for another kiss. A lot more teeth this time. It was awkward and Eddie was sweaty and snotty and Richie’s like pretty certain that he unintentionally got snot on Richie’s face...but...it was Eddie. Richie fell a little further into his touch.

There was a crash startling Richie from their kiss. What? That was a lot of saliva.

Richie chuckled. "Now you'll die knowing you kissed--"

"Richard Tozier."

Richie’s head snapped up and his glasses fell back into place. He gave Mrs. K's round imposing form a bared teeth grin. She grabbed the bat from the top of Eddie’s dresser. "What are you doing with my son?"

Richie turned to Eddie for help but found him snoring loudly. Unfuckingbelievable.

Richie made a dash for the window. Mrs. K swiped the bat at him missing by millimeters.

Richie made it to the window frame and looked between the tree, Mrs. K's hand trying to snatch him and the ground. He jumped. And landed. And heard a snap. And yelped. Then ran. Then limped. Then stopped by Bill's house to go to the hospital.

 

Now

 

"J-Jesus." Bill said. "I th-thought you were j-joking when y-you said you b-broke it running from a girls p-parents."

Richie sighed in a daze. "It was the coolest I'll ever be."

"Kissing me while incapacitated is not cool!" Eddie argued.

"It was pretty awesome." Ben admitted.

"Straight out of a movie." Beverly agreed.

"Only Richie could fuck it up by choosing Eddie." Stan said dryly.

"I picked a fucking delight, Stanley you cunt bucket." Richie snapped.

"Oh my god." Eddie pinched his nose.

"He was perfect!" Richie shouted overly loud. "Even though he got snot on my face and vomited like not even fifteen minutes before hand."

Ben and Stan gagged.

"That's d-disgusting." Bill said making a face.

Richie waved off their simultaneous revulsion. "The point was that Eddie is a surprisingly a good kisser."

"I thought I was dreaming!" Eddie hissed.

Richie looked up at him from where he was on the floor with a smug grin. Eddie swallowed and knew what he was going to say.

"So, our little Eds dreams of kissing me."

"Oh my god."

"I must say, when you saw my cast and forgot our little rendezvous, I was heartbroken but now that I know you dream of me..."

Three people came on to slug him ending his little monologue.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Stan said drying up the room and chapping lips.

"Amen, to that," Mike seconded. Everyone took a shot (except for Eddie who had juice because he was a boring twat) and the night devolved from there.

 

It was cold and the trees black and dangerous in the dark. It reminded Richie of worse times. At least Eddie was next to him. He stared at the moon and lazily smoked on their walk.

"Why?" Eddies question cut through their comfortable silence.

Richie played dumb. "Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Eddie asked again.

Richie put out his cigarette with a stomp of his foot. He smiled. Eddie's always good at leaving him openings. Mom joke or...

"I've wanted to kiss you since I was ten Eds what makes you think I wouldn't take the chance at the first opening in years."

"I was sick."

"I've wanted to kiss you under much, much, grosser circumstances." Richie chuckled out.

Eddie stopped and turned on his heels to look up at Richie. Richie gave him a lopsided grin. He stomped up grabbed Richie’s shirt and kissed him. Richie pulled back startled.

"What about that one?" Eddie asked his face furiously red.

Richie dived in again and captured his lips. Eddie pulled back to breathe.

"I'll take it." A moment of shared breath and easy silence. "Just like I took your mom last night."

Eddie laughed like he really didn't want to but had to all the same and lightly slugged him.

"Beep, beep Richie."

"You love me."

"You're tolerable."

"Soon it'll be love."

"Keep on dreaming."

Richie watched Eddie walk away back straight and head tall. “Don’t think I’ll ever stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> head canons welcome. Hit me up.  
> https://quoteanxiousasfuckunquote.tumblr.com/


End file.
